Undo, Won't You?
by Suffering Angel
Summary: "You're supposed to be a really powerful spellcaster, right? So can't you, you know, un-gay yourself?" Billy realized with dread that Tommy was expecting him to answer that question.


I don't own YA.

* * *

**_Undo, Won't You?_**

As a general rule, Billy told himself he liked Tommy. The guy sharing his face proved enough in the past he at least belonged to the right side and though rarely, the two did have their moments of bonding.  
But right then? At that specific moment in time in which Tommy was looking at him with that dead-serious expression, that annoyingly quirked brow and just that touch of satisfaction with himself that he wasn't fully certain about? Right then, Billy wasn't sure how to feel about his look-alike and had to doubt any relation to him, spiritual or otherwise.

"Come again? And this time, _slowly_ enough for us non-speedsters to understand, too." The mage groaned and ran his fingers over his forehead.

"_Fine_." Tommy growled back with a roll of his eyes. "I'll say it _slooowly_ and _simply_enough so that even _you_ can understand it - just because I'm _such_ a considerate older brother. Seriously, you don't _deserve _me."

Billy would've rolled his eyes at that, maybe even groaned, too, but he was simply too terrified to bother.

"You're supposed to be a really powerful spellcaster, right? You can shoot lightning bolts, teleport us all over the world, and, well, sparkle, I guess."

Billy quirked a brow in a gesture that questioned Tommy's sanity; his twin simply shrugged back.

"So you could - theoretically - cast a spell to make yourself, you know… _not-gay_?"

The worst part? Billy couldn't pick up any ill-intent from Tommy. There wasn't even his usual teasing air. There was genuine, honest curiosity and a touch of - concern, was it? Billy wasn't sure, but that might've been due to the fact he was denying being asked that in the first place. He was thus left with dread at the realization Tommy was expecting him to answer that.

"Why on Earth would you think that?"

A shrug; he figured it'd be something like this. Billy had every intention of ignoring the question at first, but his curiosity got the better of him and he found himself actually considering it.  
Of course, as soon as he even conjured the thought, he came up with all the reasons why he never even considered it before. Seeing how Tommy was still looking at him expectantly, though, he had to try and put his thoughts into words - and ones Tommy'd be able to relate to.

"Alright, let's assume that I _can_ do that - because I'm not that certain of that-"

Tommy gave him a disbelieving look; Billy rolled his eyes, amazed at how Tommy could swing between calling him useless and treating him as an omnipotent being within a matter of minutes.

"Name _one _reason why I'd do something like that."

"You got bullied over it, right?"

At the question, Billy's eyes widened.  
"How-"

"Oh, c'mon, you said it yourself, in that interview you gave that reporter, what was her name? For the Bugle-"

"Kat Farrell?"

"Yeah her, don't tell me you forgot about that."

And Tommy read it, obviously, Billy noted without knowing how to feel about it. As that only made him stall more, though, Tommy took the initiative and spoke first - as usual.

"You could at least make sure _that_ never happened again."

A likely theory, Billy thought bitterly. Bullies would always find meaningless reasons to hunt their prey. Still, even at the prospect of getting no more of that, Billy couldn't help the staggeringly bitter emotions that filled him.

"And what about what _already _happened?" He heard himself asking, catching Tommy a bit by surprise.

"Whaddayamean?" Tommy asked speedily; Billy leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"Changing myself _now_ wouldn't change what I've already been through. Events that, for better or worse, are part of who I am today."  
He lowered his gaze.  
"Even if I _am_ able to cast that spell, and I cast it, I-" He trailed off for a moment. Tommy managed to feel frustrated by the time Billy turned to look at him. The dark haired twin's expression was a mixture of pain and frustration with a touch of — self loathing, was it? And no small amount of helplessness.  
"All of that would've been for nothing."

That was one argument the speedster couldn't argue against, and actually found he could relate to. Tommy nodded before looking away thoughtfully, but even his own speed didn't let him come up with a reply faster than how that smile tugged at Billy's lips.

"Besides, I have Teddy now." Billy continued in a tone that was halfway to dreamy. The rest of it was happiness _so _profound, Tommy had a hard time deciphering it. It was no wonder, Billy thought, that his next comment was what it was.

"Dude, he's a _skrull_. I think he can _adjust _to the 'new you'."  
For a moment Tommy paid Billy no attention as he tried to visualize it.  
"I bet he'd look just like Lindsey Lohan!"

Billy quite understandably didn't share his twin's enthusiasm.  
"Tommy, I don't _want_ him to change."

"That's because you're still _gay_. If you were _straight-_"

"I'm _not_." Billy interjected with a small frown. "And given I am what I am, I'm fine with Teddy being the way he is, too."

The two exchanged looks for a long moment. Billy had a distinct satisfied look in his eyes, while Tommy was struggling with the simple, almost banal reply in an attempt to not enter a circular debate.

"He _would_ change for you."

"Tommy-"

"Like Xavin does for Karolina!"

All Billy could do was shake his head.  
"Tommy, I'd _never_ ask him to change for me. And this might come as a shock to you, but he _does_ like me the way I am now, too."

The older twin scrunched his nose.  
"You're obnoxious."

"I'll take that as a compliment, coming from you."

Seeing as how Tommy had nothing to add, and Billy felt like he made his point, Billy turned his attention back to the comic book he was reading when Tommy approached him. It gave Tommy the chance to look him over, and he eventually noticed the bright glint in Billy's eyes, as well as the pale blush that painted his cheeks. It was a look Tommy wasn't too used to seeing, but Billy wore often.

"You really are happy with him, aren't you…" Tommy muttered under his breath and pushed himself up before Billy managed to ask what he said.

"Fine, _whatever_. I don't really care."  
It was a statement Billy had a hard time believing given the length of the conversation, but before he could call Tommy out on it or even ponder it farther, Tommy turned back to him and gave him a stern look.

"You just keep from getting hurt, alright? Or it'll be up to _me_ to beat him up as your older bro."

The mage could only blink at that declaration, especially seeing how Tommy took his leave while utilizing his super-speed. The silence Billy was left alone with finally let him reflect back on their conversation, and he shook his head with an amused, fond smile on his lips.

"How cute, he _does_ care." Billy snickered to himself and looked up at the ceiling as he thought about how he'd tell Teddy about this most recent turn of events.


End file.
